


From the other side of the court.

by strkville



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Takeda Ittetsu, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Short One Shot, yachi is very kinda & understanding we stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: From the other side of the court, I could see how your eyes shone when you hit his toss...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 26
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	From the other side of the court.

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of haikyuu angst week: defeat + unrequited love

From the other side of the court, I could see the way your eyes shone when he complimented you on your receive. You would always smile so brightly when you eat his toss. I use to be able to do those things to you, so what happened?

Even on the world stage, where faced off the grand king, you would always anticipate his toss rather then mine. But wasn't I your partner? I noticed how my toss doesn't suit you anymore, unlike in highschool, but his tosses were like him handing candy to you. Full of love and passion. 

I was the number one setter, I was the one who served 4 service ace at the french team, I was the one who you promised that you'll beat, so why do I feel like I lost at a grand game? What went wrong?

You'll look at me like how you'll see all your other friends, you'll talk to me like how you talk to all your other friends. But you act so different with him, you act like how you acted when we were in high school. 

You never say "Kageyama-kun" with a teasing gleam in your eyes anymore unlike how you say "Atsumu-san". You always speak his name with great amount of love and adoration that I once wanted from you. Maybe, Miya Atsumu really did win the game.

At your grand day with Atsumu-san, I had to stop myself from running up to the alter and marry you myself. Yachi had to hold my hand to keep myself from bursting into tears at the sight of you and Atsumu-san. I had already lost the game, so why do I keep holding onto those silly feelings?

Many years has passed and its reunion day with the team, even Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei was there with teary eyes. I had sat next to Yachi, who had once again held my hand in order to rid any nervous energy I had. The last time I had saw you was on your big day and its been 4 years. Yachi had worked hard after the party to help me forget. Forget about you, forget about our promise, forget about us. It was, nice in a sense, having someone close. 

Even after being with Yachi, my piece of my heart still yearns for you. Silly right? It's been a decade since high school and I still want you. But you seem so happy that it means I must be happy too.

Thank the gods that Yachi is so understanding, she never once yelled at me for still having some sort of feelings towards you. She somehow understood how it felt to be strung up on someone, funny. 

Now it's been two whole decades and its the team 5th reunion dinner. Currently, Tsukishima and Tanaka are having a fight after Tanaka declared himself at the best in-law. Nishinoya is currently somewhere across the world on the little ipad that you have brought. I wish I could be as free as Noya-san. Maybe I should ask him to take me & Yachi around Egypt.

It's nice to see you again, Hinata Shoyo, but I see that you're happy now. And I don't mind watching from a distance as you enjoy your life with your love. 


End file.
